Trill
by EnigmaticMemory
Summary: Discovering a relative in the Fifth Tekken tournament who has some problems with their inner demons can lead to uninhibited solutions.


**A/N: In where I am it's summer and I have classes (I'm not concentrating) and duty (I swear it has nothing to do with patients so I'm not killing anybody) and a job (boring part-time writing job with a sucky wage. With what I earn, it's not even considered a job, it's slavery) to be worried about, but that doesn't encourage my brain to focus…And thus…the product of laziness and boredom is this much awaited and much requested smut/lemon and lime** **between Jin and Asuka was finally written. **

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters for entertainment. I don't own anything. **

**Without any further ado. Here it is….**

* * *

"_And those seen dancing were thought to be insane by those who could not hear the music." _

–_Friedrich Nietzsche, Thus Spoke Zarathustra_

"This really stinks."

Kazama Asuka slung her sports bag on her shoulder and marched away from the stadium with shoulders hunched. She had been fighting all day and had knocked out a tall blonde girl at the end of the second half of the competition today, but enjoyment was far from what she was feeling now. Frustration was settling in for the tournament was nearing its closure and Asuka had not found a single lead of the culprit. Besides, fighting for leisure was not why she had joined this tournament in the first place. Finding the jerk who demolished half her father's dojo was her main objective.

As she trooped towards the exit, Asuka suddenly felt something oddly sinister. It shook the frustrated thoughts away from her mind and scowled at the corridor that led to the locker rooms. Asuka squinted; her eyes might have been playing tricks on her for she thought that she saw a dark haze lingering at the end of the corridor.

"Hey, anybody in here?" she called out. Her voice resonated across the seemingly empty passageway.

Curiosity got the better of her and feeling slightly reckless, Asuka entered the corridor; the haze seemed to have this certain aura that was drawing Asuka like how a moth would to a flickering candle light. It felt evil and eerie and it made her skin crawl, but regardless she was confident that whatever it was, she can take them all on.

It seemed that instincts were leading Asuka on to the locker rooms. What she found there proved her guts right.

A young man was doubled over, clawing at the wall next to him with teeth barred. He seemed to be in great pain. But that was not the only thing that seemed odd; there was that blackish-purple that hung around him like a highly diluted water color.

Asuka dropped her sports bag and dashed towards him.

"Hey buddy, are you alright?" said Asuka, putting a hand on the young man's muscular shoulder.

The moment she touched his shoulder, the aura dispersed and the tensed muscles eased. The young man slumped next to the wall and breathed slowly.

"What the hell was that?" squawked Asuka. "You okay?"

The young man straightened up and noticed Asuka. He scowled in great incredulity and disbelief.

"Who are you and what did you do?" he demanded.

Asuka scowled. "That's my line, idiot!"

But before the young man could answer, she noticed the insignia that was on his gauntlets. It was the same that was etched in her father's dojo's entrance.

"Why do you have that on?" she demanded, pointing at the emblem. "Who the hell are you?"

The young man looked to where Asuka was pointing and returned his gaze to her.

"This is my mother's insignia," he replied.

"What do you mean 'your mother'? Don't tell me you're a Kazama too." she said, putting her hands on her hips.

The young man gave a mild look of surprise. "How did you know about my mother's surname?"

Asuka thoughtfully regarded the young man for a moment before deciding to concede the events at hand. He seemed a little confused and maybe to avoid further qualms and misunderstandings that she should introduce herself first.

"The name's Asuka. Kazama Asuka. Now it's your turn to give your name since it seems that I just saved your ass from whatever that was!"

The young man looked at her in disbelief as though she was nothing like he had expected. "Kazama Jin."

"Dad never really spoke of anybody named Jin in our family," said Asuka, scratching her cheek absent-mindedly. "Where are ya from anyway?"

Jin didn't reply immediately; he was looking at her as though she fell from his expectations. "Yakushima."

_Never really heard any family from Yakushima_, thought Asuka. "Well, I guess you're a relative then. What was going on back there, ya seemed to be under the weather."

Something seemed to haunt Jin as she reminded him of that experience, but as he looked at her he scrutinized her with circumspection. "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing," replied Asuka carelessly. "I just touched ya."

Jin stared at her and this time his belief and his gaze didn't leave her. "You just touched me?"

Asuka nodded and she said complacently. "Whatever that was making you sick, it's gone now."

"Yes, I suppose." said Jin. He was still looking at her intently.

Silence fell between them. Asuka scratched her head; Jin was still looking at her. But that wasn't why she felt so hot and bothered.

It was that feeling again. It was getting stronger. Asuka could actually hear the tempo beat in her ears and it seems like Jin felt it too. He didn't actually say anything, but she could just _feel_ it.

"You seem to be fine here," she said, thinking quickly. "See you 'round then."

Neither of them spoke. The silence of the locker rooms was making her uncomfortable. She started to fidget, but was able to regain her composure; he was stripped to the waist and was already bending over to get put his shirt back on.

Asuka only took three steps away from Jin when she felt that pulsation once again. It seemed to give her a certain affinity towards him. The pulsations seem to grow in magnitude that it seemed to be churning inside Asuka. Whatever it was it intensified when she was near him.

Jin must have noticed it too and both of them turned to one another's direction and what their eyes projected, they knew that either had felt that certain aura. Suddenly, the pulsations changed; an intangible metronome started ticking and the music that produced a tempo was crumbling their upright sense of cognition, banishing it and seducing them to simply dance to its decadent beat.

They stood there, trying to decipher those pulsations. Jin maintained eye contact as he took several steps toward her; Asuka was suddenly alarmed and she moved back, cornering herself to the concrete wall.

"What—?" started Asuka, but she couldn't finish it. The sensation inside told her that there was no use for words or verbal expressions.

Jin moved closer and Asuka did not bother to put some distance between them.

When his hands reached out and placed them on her hips, she didn't protest and allowed Jin to pull her close to him. They were enveloped in eerie silence that Asuka could hear Jin's heartbeat; she placed her hand against his chest and it drew both of them closer. Her touch dispelled that ominous feeling; it dispelled the image of the devil, but not its malice and lust. It did not dispel that sin and it moved treacherously yet enticingly between them.

And in an instant, it stripped the both of them of rationality. One of the cardinal sins lingered and fought for control over the one who repressed it. Its claw seemed to reach out to the girl and shook her resilience to temptation.

Jin and Asuka leaned forward simultaneously and their lips moved to the rhythm of a forbidden dance with the tempo of its iniquitous music.

His tongue invaded the inside of her mouth, sweeping, tasting her sweetness and his hands roamed, explored her body, stripping off her jumpsuit and touching more of her skin. Normally, she would pummel anybody who would try to touch or even gaze at her large breasts, but something inside Asuka just told her to let this young man touch her in any way he wanted. Jin pulled her halter top over her head and slid her blue panties off her legs, and he pressed his hands against her skin; he needed to have more for physical contact with her had banished the demon and he needed to have more. This desperation left Asuka uncovered and was now only donned in her gloves, boots and shin guards.

Asuka got down on her knees and unzipped Jin's pants. The cadence of the music that played inside was all she needed of what to do next; she held his hard shaft and eased it slowly into her mouth, satiating her own newfound lust within. She didn't know exactly what to do and was worried that she might be doing the wrong thing, but when Asuka looked up, she saw that Jin had his eyes closed and seemed to be enjoying what she was doing to him.

The hedonism that perpetrated throughout their bodies drowned all morality; the pleasure was blinding and addictive. She continued to suckle on Jin, tasting and accommodating his hard shaft in her mouth. Asuka continued her ministrations of satiating her own curiosity and Jin's carnal desperation; her hand moved in harmony with her mouth as it went up and down. His hand then cupped the back of her head, insisting for more.

The sensual and delicious spot radiated out from that oral indulgence as Asuka's soft tongue probed the hard muscles of Jin's shaft and she sucked harder and harder, giving in to those unbidden desires. All good tastes concentrated into one filled her mouth; Jin soon reached the apex of his pleasure and soon came into Asuka's mouth. She slightly gagged and eased him out of her mouth; the viscid fluid dribbled from her half-open lips.

Asuka got back on her feet and Jin saw her lips were swollen, but looked so lusciously plump. He leaned forward to taste her sweetness once again. Their tongues danced in a slow waltz with the unheard sonata of an instrument that they seemingly shared.

Asuka's hand found its way again over Jin's heart and she could feel its vivace tempo, the music still beating madly, lively, uninhibited. It seemed to play on without restraint, the music that played lust and desperation. Jin's lips caressed Asuka's neck and the sensation it permeated throughout her whole body was sensuously delightful; her right hand went to the back of his head to keep his lips close to her skin while her right gripped his left bicep. Jin's arms wrapped around her waist and held her close and so tightly that it seemed all movement was not possible.

The sensation from the adagio pace of Jin's lips' caress made Asuka shiver and she closed her eyes with a slightly open mouth. His hand went in between her legs and lightly stroked her outer labia; the smooth folds were already drenched with clear viscous liquid and he circled his fingers around those soft muscles before he slowly slid his index and middle fingers in her. A moan escaped from Asuka's lips and her eyes snapped open, and looked down on the invasion of Jin's fingers.

Asuka's moans and whimpers indicated its largo tempo that was concurrent to Jin's fingers slowly moving in and out of her. One firm thrust of his finger struck a special spot and it made the girl gasp out and shudder, but the young man maintained his grip on her; Asuka wrapped her arms around Jin's neck to steady herself as the sensations snaked up her spine and throughout her entire body, making it tremble in pleasure.

The sensations drove Asuka wild; she moaned louder, squirmed and dug her fingernails onto Jin's shoulders. She could barely hold onto to him as sweat made skin to skin contact slippery. Jin's fingers played with the beat and he shifted harder and faster, making Asuka's legs shake. She bit her lips and squeezed her eyes shut as his finger flicked and kneaded her clitoris while moving in and out of her vagina.

Jin's fingers moved with such harmony and its glissando produced the melody that was Asuka's whimper.

"More, please!" she managed to breathe amidst her whimpers, an involuntary gasp that was proclaimed by her primal id to satisfy its suppressed libido.

Jin slid his drenched fingers out of Asuka and relinquished his grip on her. The girl leaned against him; the muscles in her body retained those paralyzing sensations that still reverberated throughout her entire body. Jin took Asuka's waist and slowly turned her around and without the need for further instructions she bent forward and placed her hands carefully against the wall.

He touched her back, gently running his hand from her posterior up to between her shoulder blades. His mild caress made her shiver a little and she looked over her shoulder in anticipation. Their eyes met and without further ado, Jin grasped his hard shaft and entered her.

The hole was already saturated and yet he entered with difficulty. Her insides were so tight; Jin inhaled sharply and his grip around her waist tightened. Asuka's nails scraped the concrete wall as his penile incursion protractedly advanced deeper in to her. She bit her lips and stifled her moans as she felt his thick and hard shaft occupying her vagina. Soon Jin was all the way in Asuka now and he began to establish a rhythm of impetus.

It was beautiful, it was delicious and it was crazy.

Asuka trembled from Jin's thrusts; her body shivered at the delight of intercourse and its delectable sensation. The pungent smell of musk filled their nostrils and its sweetness imitated the function of pheromone; every thrust seemed to feed the devil within Jin, but he didn't feel it stirring within despite the lust that took over. The Devil seemed to have lain dormant and allowed this fornication. It was her touch that repressed the Devil, a sickness he thought that was incurable.

Jin relinquishes his grip on Asuka's hips, takes the crook of her elbows and turns her around, apparently wanting more of her skin, flesh and that pretty flushed face; Asuka's face was glistening and her cheeks alive with a tinted blush. Jin pulled her closer to him until their warm and perspiring bodies were touching. Not wanting to cause discomfort to Asuka, Jin pushed her to the wall to hold her better; his sweaty arms had slackened his grasp on her…as if she would slip away if he wasn't too careful.

After searching for so long and so blindly, the girl who had abolished the Devil's possession was the person who he would _never_ let go.

Jin pressed his lips against Asuka's mouth; the kiss was brief for his tongue ventured out, running it down her neck, to her chest and buried his face in her large breasts. His hand was on between her thighs, pushing them apart as he pulled back. Asuka wrapped her arms around Jin's neck as he entered her once again, taking the completeness of his length and girth; she let out a strangled moan filled with pained ecstasy.

The moans that filled Jin's ears were a melody for the demon within despite it had not stirred whilst in contact with the girl. He kissed Asuka's half-open mouth and nibbled the hot lobe of her ear. The protracted and restrained blows gradually ceased and Jin started to push against Asuka in earnest. The sensuality brought about by his penetration seemed to persist until her mind becomes devoid of any thoughts, any cognition or any moral to think that this was her cousin.

It spreads the burning sting, forcing it up her spine, down her thighs and straight through her every fiber of her being. It was nothing like she had felt before. Asuka chokes on her breath; the sensations tangled and crossed, and the capriccioso vibe thrilled every muscle in her body as they begin to tense up enticed by every lush shove of Jin's hips.

It seemed to go on forever; stroke after stroke, thrust after thrust, and push after push. The sensual rhythm matched the tempo of the moans and groans that escaped from their lips.

This fornication was about play its final aria as the two Kazamas felt every muscle in their body tightening; the coda of climax was approaching and when it came, it surged throughout their bodies, its tremor stiffened every fiber of their muscle that restricted every movement. Asuka's nails dug deeper into Jin's shoulders as she exhales out the accrued wordless sensation of intercourse. Her whole body trembled in his arms, but he held her tightly. Their ears pounded with the echoes of this tryst's luscious diminuendo.

As their orgasm subsided, their breaths slowed down and the locker room was silent once again. Jin touched Asuka's forehead with his and pushed her head back to some extent so that she faced him. She looked into his eyes and saw that the Devil earlier was truly gone. If everything had to be done to cleanse his being from this hellish possession even certain social taboos are overlooked and certain measures are considered as a method of salvation. However, the purge was a forbidden nocturne that occurred in the dark interiors of this room just as its origin was in the deepest recesses of Jin and Asuka's minds.

Jin still held Asuka in his arms and, with a sigh of relief, planted a kiss on her lips.

* * *

_**A/N**_**: **_I suppose my first smut was better since I neither wrote Lars nor Nina out of character and not to mention it was more wordy…perhaps there was more action to it. Both were adults and probably had some experience back then IMO. Well….I need more ideas on how to do execute this kind of pairing without digressing from their personalities._

_This really took a while to write since apart from my hectic schedule, I had to think up of a decent plot wherein neither is OOC. Jisuka smut is so hard to pull off, honestly! Either it's rape for instant smut or consensual sex that's gonna take place after 200+ chapters. Canonically, both are highly antagonistic to either one so….yeah. _

_The only plot I could see for attraction is the influence on the Devil Gene. Asuka may have the power to reverse Jin's transformation, but I don't think she may even be as strong as Jun. Or is she even aware of that power. _**PWP **_again, I suppose? Whatever. For me this just sounds so off; I know I just threw these two in a room and made everything look like in a porn video. _

_I seem to write smut during lectures all the time. Thankfully what's behind is the wall and so no one is glancing what I'm typing…unlike before. I'm more efficient when thinking up of smut during classes. _

_I took that quote literally from Nietzsche; I know it has a different meaning. _

_Sorry, I seem to be blabbing nonsense. I wrote this in a hurry; previous smut was done more meticulously. _

_Thank you for reading and reviewing. Critiques are gladly accepted. _


End file.
